ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Dual and Ultra Evolution
Sol here for another blog, and once again about Ultra Biology, because clearly the science of a fictional species' biology is a good way to spend my time (damn it I'm bored...) This time I'm going to be examining the insight into Ultra Biology and Evolution given by the novel Ultraman Dual, particularly the Particle Energy, which seems to be mxed in with the Specium Energy of Ultras. Basically we're going over non-marking based biology. The Basics So let's go over the basics of Ultra Biology (i.e. you can skip this section if you're familiar) as stated in my proir blogs/theories. #Ultra Biology is based around Specium. #Specium is most likely a substance that can undergo nuclear fusion at room temperature. #Specium is most likely Magenllium (however it's spelled), a substance created from nuclear fusion, infused with the Light Energy that created the Ultras. #Ultra Skin is pure Specium, hence their mask like faces. #Their markings are thinner sections of their skin which are thin enough for the color of the steroids in their body to bleed through. #Ultra Skin converts heat and light into energy. What Dual Tells Us About Ultra Evolution Dual tells us the reader that the Ultras of M78 began their existence as all Silver Ultras, with no real fighting potential, or ESP skills, which would explain the use of Cosmotectors in the past. However, these Ultras did have one unique ability, they had the power directly affect/destroy the life force of another being. When Ultra colors starting showing up, the remaining silver Ultras were called Ultra Saints, due to them becoming the Clergy of the Land of Light, though they were probably forced into that role from public pressure. Saint also seem to have the power to perform the Ultra Operation and turn a humanoid into a first generation Ultra who develops from there (not too sure about this one due to translation and such) Red markings appeared on those with talent in combat. Blue most likely appeared on those with more intellectual talents, and these colors may have been passed down to later generations. There also appears to be a yellow Ultra who was trying to be a 'bridge between Ultra Saint and Ultra Fighter'. Now this is all fairly known by people, but what is interesting is Particle Energy, why Ultras have certain types of energy, which we know is all based on Specium, and how said energy affects their appearance. Short Energy and Other Brands Now Dual uses what is called 'Short Energy', what seems to be used for various effects, from a destructive ray, to a...powder than can light up an area... this energy seems to be a multi use tool, and it is probably why Dual 2...actually looks like Dual one. It's not so much that the second was given the first's form intentionally, but that he was also a red Ultra, and also given Short Energy. Why do I make this assumption? Because Ultras with the same energy, have similar appearances. Dual 1 and 2, both use Short Energy. Yet before he gained his red markings 2 was simply a silver Ultra. The yellow Ultra mentioned above, uses Metallium Energy and was described as an 'Ace Type', i.e. similar in appearance to Ace. There was no real mention of if they were related and it seemed unlikely Ace was red, not yellow and the Yellow Ultra's relative was an Ultra Saint. Seven and Zero, are the most obvious examples, father and son, but Zero's differences seems to stem from his mother, her blue markings. There is a fan theory that Seven's Superior is actually his father or brother. With the idea that an energy type affects appearance, this theory suddenly makes more sense. Then we have Ultraman and Jack, two Ultras, not noted for being related, in fact we have no evidence or reason to believe they are related, and yet they use the same energy type, basic Specium, and thus they have a similar appearance. Zoffy is the only part of this whole idea, that doesn't seem to make sense, but then we could assume M87 Energy is very similar to basic Specium. So we have three factors that influence an Ultra's appearance; their markings, which ties into the second factor, their blood line, and then, the type of energy they use. The final factor seems to have the most affect on features, and even the specific patterns of their markings, while the color of an Ultra is something different from their Particle Energy. However...this rule does not seem to be absolute, as the members of the Ultra Force Show. Particle Energy, may affect body features, but it is not an iron clad rule. Then again, all three of them have Color Timer like Beam Lamps. How and why the Particle Energy of an Ultra affects their appearance, may stem from the fact that their skin is made of specium, and the Particle Energy, is fused/mixed in with the specium within their bodies. More than likely it has also fused with the specium of their skin, the extra element causing their formation, or change in development of certain features, like eyes, the crest, and patterns, why some Ultras have Beam Lamps and most don't seem to. This is why Jack and Ultraman look so similar. This is why Zero has so many of his father's features and probably so many of his father's technqiues. Jack and Ultraman also shared more techniques than just the Specium Ray and it is curious how most Ultras shown seem to have different ways of doing the same thing, or why some are shown healing powers, but other do not seem to posses any. Food for thought, no? A little Extra Oh Dual showed that not just humans can be turned into Ultras. There was an Ultra who was an alien (probably one of the humanoid kinds) who was a psychedelic orange, and lacked a color timer, so he used a literal ring on his finger for that purpose. This situation implies that the Leo Brothers and their people had no relation to the people of M78 and may in fact be the result of convergent evolution. Category:Blog posts